


Breaking Norms and Taking Names

by Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham



Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate (Blake/Weiss), Chest Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Monochrome (Blake/Weiss), Non-binary Blake Belladonna, Non-binary character, Obviously Yang is going to be hungover as hell, Other, Queer Characters, Strawberry Sunrise (Sisterly Ruby/Yang), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Weiss Schnee, Weiss is drunk in the first chapter, Weiss is trans as hell, i'll add tags as necessary, some alcohol consumption, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham/pseuds/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham
Summary: A trans! Weiss story, with Monochrome/Checkmate already an established relationship. I don't have a summary for this as of yet, but I'll add one when I get around to writing it, haha. The first chapter should set it up quite nicely, though. Give it a read, and constructive criticism is always welcome.





	

_Wasn't this supposed to be a wedding?_

Weiss looked around as flashing strobe lights went off at random intervals, blinding her momentarily as she looked for a familiar face or figure. A rumbling bassline and screeching guitar pounded through a subwoofer in the corner of the club where said wedding was taking place, with Weiss having positioned herself as far away from it and the dancing crowd as she could.

She was never one for social gatherings, but she had taken the invitation when it turned out a close family friend had announced they were getting married. She was happy for them, especially since it seemed they would never settle down, and that they had found someone to be with. But she had never expected the wedding to be in a night club of all places, despite her friend's obvious leaning towards it; But, she thought as she plowed through another glass, it was their choice where to have it, and as long as their spouse agreed and they were happy, she would suffer through the noise and headache-inducing lightshow.

Which is how she ended up sitting at the open bar with half a glass of Jack's in front of her, several empty glasses to her right, and a swimming head, along with a major case of _oh my gods I'm fucking drunk._

Her brain was doing the thing where it was overthinking _everything_ , and she never had the words to describe it. The social situation was hard enough, but because it was a wedding, she had been forced to dress formally, despite the fact that it was taking place in a club. She was hesitant to wear anything formal, seeing as usually it equated to _dress_ \- She always did prefer suits or something like it- But since she had been invited at the last minute, she had to wear the "default," for these kinds of things. Which meant she was wearing a simple white dress that showed off her legs (Because dress designers are assholes), and feeling extremely uncomfortable with herself. A stray thought made itself known as she shifted in her seat, trying to make it so maybe she could make the slip of fabric comfortable, that maybe she was trying to be something she wasn't. Maybe _she_ isn't supposed to be a _she_ , but something different? A boy? Something beyond those two? Transgender people weren't uncommon and Weiss was perfectly aware they existed, given that Blake herself was non-binary, and she'd considered it before, but never seriously…could she be trans? She'd played with names before and was partial to Grau, but she'd never told anyone, let alone did more than try it on.

A few more drinks and she started getting lost in her brain- Something she always told herself not to do, since one does not simply walk into hell (She needed to stop using memes from Ruby)- And found herself trying to imagine herself not as she was now- No breasts, no dress, in a suit, with short hair and a light dusting of white on her chin-And it hit her like an Ursa Major on speed- Not _her_ , _him_. Grau Schnee. Not Weiss. Drunk out of his mind, sitting alone at a bar at a friend's wedding with her team nowhere to be seen, with another glass of alcohol being prepared from a hasty order, he realized he was trans. There were worse ways to realize it, but this…was not what he expected.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a shadow approached, predator-like in its movements, before getting a better look and processing it through his slower-than-normal brain. The familiar shape and the tell-tale bow were all he needed to realize that it was none other than Blake, his teammate. Which his brain decided to arbitrarily remind him that she was also his girlfriend, and that maybe he should have spent a bit more time with her than he had been. _Shut up, brain, you're drunk too._

The faunus liberated a barstool from a patron that had a little too much to drink, gently moving them to a more comfortable couch next to the bar, supposedly for that purpose. _God, even with strangers she's kind. She probably doesn’t even know that guy a bit. Even with all she's been through, she's still remained kindhearted._

Blake took the now-empty seat, after making sure the patron was laying on his side and comfortable. She called for a glass of water, and Grau had to take a second to recall that Blake didn't like to drink- She never had, only claiming that she didn't enjoy alcohol like other people did and hated being drunk. Grau didn't blame her, given the fact that he would be having a major headache come the morning."Wasn't this supposed to be a wedding?" She called, her face a mix of discomfort from the noise and lights, and a bit of confusion. Understandably so, what with having two sets of ears and both of them work, which was hell in and of itself, and the fact that weddings weren't usually held at night clubs, as far as they were both aware. 

"I thought it was too! A family friend invited me and said to bring my team, so I thought it would be, I don't know, more proper!" Weiss called back, making sure to watch for signs that Blake heard her. She winced, so Weiss lowered her volume a bit, but was still sure to be plenty loud. "But I guess they wanted something less than traditional! Kudos to them for breaking the norm!"

\-----------------------------------

"Are you drunk, Weiss?" Blake looked at her worriedly; Usually Weiss wasn't open like this at all, and wanted very little to do with breaking the norm, as she put it. She also seemed uncomfortable to the extreme, despite a look of relief on her face- Maybe it was because Blake had moved the obviously-drunk patron from next to her? That could be it, she supposed.

"Maybe a little!" She called rather cheerfully. "I have something to tell you, though, Blakey!" A grin accompanied her festive tone, as she looked over at the girl next to her. Blake looked on with more than a little concern.

"You're definitely drunk, but tell me!" 

"I'm a boy!" Weiss called happily, looking extremely pleased with herself despite the odd statement and the fact that this wasn't exactly the best of places to come out. "I'm trans, and my name is Grau! I just figured it out, and can we go to the dorm because I really want to be out of this dress, it's uncomfortable as hell!" Weiss- _No, Grau,_ Blake corrected herself- looked as though he had gotten a keg and drunken the whole thing himself. Though, an upside was that now she knew he was an honest drunk, if him suddenly coming out was any indication.

"Yes, Grau, we can head back." Blake said carefully, as though the wrong words would set off a landmine. Alcohol messes with your head and sensibilities, and it definitely fucks with your emotions. Blake didn't want to ruin this moment for him, despite the fact that he probably wouldn't remember much when he came to in the morning- Identity may be fluid as all get out, but he seemed pretty set on what he was saying. 

They both made their way through the crowd, Grau latched onto Blake's arm as she guided him through the throngs of people, towards the exit, where Blake apologized and said she had to take them home, they were too drunk and didn’t want them to hurt themselves or someone else if they decided to try and get back themselves. The couple- Grau's friends, Blake recalled- Were understanding, saying that they could visit them at a later date when they weren't so inebriated. 

Of course, every time they used _she_ Grau shifted and attempted to glare at them, oblivious to the fact that they had no way of knowing, since he hadn't told them. His friends just took it at face value, wishing them both a safe trip back. 

_This was going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> "Grau," is the general word for "Grey," in German. I'm original as hell [sarcasm]
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there should be any improvements made or typos to be fixed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
